Rain Cleansing
by orangepencils
Summary: Gilbert was walking with purpose. The weather didn't look all that inspiring, but he had matters that needed taking care of. AU, human names used.


**Rain Cleansing**

**298**

**I've had this idea in mind all summer.**

**Disclaimer: I'm cold and hungry.**

Rain Cleansing

Gilbert was walking down the street with his hands in his pockets. It was a grey day and despite the crappy weather, he had no choice but to be outside. Well, he could have stayed at his brother's, but he had things that needed taking care of.

About a month or so ago, he had gotten in a terrible fight with his lover which had resulted in some pretty bad name calling and he had ended up being kicked out of Matthew's house. They hadn't spoken for a week until they had bumped into each other at the drugstore. They had talked a bit and had decided to give their relationship a second chance.

They had called each other a few times afterwards and they had gone out twice to see a movie. They were slowly getting back to where they had been before, but there was still an elephant in the living room of their relationship. They were both awkward around each other, almost as if afraid to do something wrong.

That was why Gilbert was walking outside. He was going to Matthew's house to pick him up for their date. They weren't doing anything elaborate, just a nice picnic by the lake at the park. It had seemed like a good idea at the start, but now he wasn't so sure.

Nevertheless, he walked the remaining distance to the house he used to live in and then rang the doorbell. He waited a few seconds before the younger man opened the door. They smiled at each other and Matthew told him to wait a moment while he went to get his things. Once he was ready, they headed for the park.

Their destination was a good twenty minutes by foot, but they didn't mind. Gilbert took the basket with the food in one hand and after walking for five minutes; he took Matthew's hand with the other. Matthew stopped momentarily to look at him and when Gilbert turned around to see what was wrong, the blonde simply smiled at him before moving on.

When they got to the place, Matthew set up the giant blanket on the floor while Gilbert took out the food from the wicker basket. It was supposed to be a nice sunny fall day outside, but it was grey and the clouds looked threatening. At least it wasn't all that cold outside, all things considered. Despite the weather, they managed to carry on polite conversation throughout most of their meal.

They started eating away at their dessert when Gilbert felt the first raindrop hit his nose. He looked up at the skies and Matthew mimicked him. They had enough time to say "looks like it's starting to rain" that the skies opened up and it started pouring. They quickly put everything away before running for cover.

They ran to the first tall tree they could find and stopped to catch their breaths only when they were sure that they were as covered as possible. It was then that they turned to face each other and noticed how completely dishevelled the other looked.

Gilbert was the first one who started laughing, but only by a second. The two laughed hysterically at each other for a minute or two, clutching at their stomachs, holding on to the bark of the maple tree for support, rain falling around them, clothes sticking to their bodies like a second skin, until Gilbert put a hand on Matthew's shoulder for support and the slightly shorter man turned around to look at him, laughter forgotten.

They looked into each other's eyes; violet meeting with red and red softening up ever so until Gilbert took a step forward and Matthew put the back of his hand on the taller man's cheek. They remained like that for a moment longer, with rainwater drenching them further as eyes returned searching the other's depths.

Finally, it was Matthew who closed the distance by pulling Gilbert to him for a hungry kiss. The older man was quick to respond by wrapping both arms around the other's body and making sure that they were as physically close as possible.

Together, they remained lip locked under the rain, protected only a little by the large branches of the tree, dancing a tango they called passion, a waltz they called love. The water only continued to fall, if not harder, but instead of bothering them, it only served to cleanse the last of their problems away.

Much like grass needed water to grow; it seemed that their relationship had needed a bit of rainfall to grow back stronger than ever before. When they pulled back, it was to looks of love and adoration. They smiled at each other, true smiles before Matthew hugged Gilbert tight around the neck and the elder of the two spun the other man a few times before settling him back on the ground.

They braved the rain and chased each other a few times, laughing, exchanging kisses here and there, until Matthew sneezed once and Gilbert suggested they leave before one of them caught a cold. Matthew agreed to it and they returned to Matthew's place; Gilbert with his arm around Matthew's shoulders, Matthew's with his arm around Gilbert's waist. Everything was renewed, refreshed; they could truly start over.

**OWARI**

**This one fits the weather at the moment.**

**Reviews, no matter how short, even if they are anonymous, mean a lot to me and let me know that my writing brings emotions to you readers out there. I see you, the ones who only favourite, the ones who add me to alert, don't think I don't. Even if it's just an exclamation point, it warms my heart.**

**Started writing: August 25****th**** 2010, 5:54pm**

**Finished writing: August 25****th**** 2010, 9:14pm**

**Started typing: September 4****th**** 2010, 5:15pm**

**Finished typing: September 4****th**** 2010, 5:45pm**


End file.
